


Third Time’s the Charm

by Olpgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Worst first kiss ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: When her two best friends finally get together, Rey is convinced to try blind dating. It doesn’t go well. At all.





	Third Time’s the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poedameronvevo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedameronvevo/gifts).



> This is pure crack, you’ve been warned. Someone was a bad influence on tumblr. Who am I kidding, I don’t need any kind of influence for this 😭
> 
> Minor Reylo, but this is me. When do I ever have things go well for Benny?

The embodiment of prissy is what sprung to mind. She was dressed comfortably in leggings and a warm sweater but the light makeup and extra care on her hair was more than she usually did for a coffee date. He was wearing the three piece suit. It was a little much for a Saturday. He worked with Finn, she knew he had to have the day off. The small look of disgust as he entered hadn’t helped much either but at least he was attractive. Maybe he was just particular? Who was she kidding, she hadn’t said a word to him and she was already regretting this. 

She’d known things would change when Finn and Rose got together but going from two best friends to the third wheel had been a little jarring. Of course they wanted time alone, she understood completely but the sudden and complete lack of a life was too much. It was the only reason she’d agreed to this blind date scheme at all. They’d been so excited at the idea, she couldn’t refuse. It would be nice if she met someone, double dates had to be better than watching them moon over each other. She’d never been more thankful she’d had the foresight to tell her best fiends that they could only set her up a few times. Armitage Hux did not look promising. 

The man never shut up. Not once. For three of the longest hours of her life. 

 

*****

 

Strike one for her fellow Brit. Maybe she should have been more specific than tall and not a moron. Prissy had been replaced with self important bore. 

 

*****

 

Ben Solo had been a little more promising. At first. He wasn’t what she would call attractive but he sort of grew on her as they talked. But there was something she couldn’t explain, some strange gut feeling that kept nagging on her. Almost like he reminded her of someone and she couldn’t quite figure out who. That was, until much later. Nice guy syndrome was the worst. 

Later she could blame her not so spectacular childhood but at the time she missed it. He seemed charming enough but the weird feeling in her stomach wouldn’t go away. So she did what she always did, rationalized it. The hot dog she had grabbed from a street vendor on the way was the probable cause. She should have noticed the intensity of his questions and how he never shared anything about himself. 

Agreeing to the movie had been her second mistake but live and learn. It was easy to pretend things were going well. It was almost cute, the hesitant way he reached to brush against her hand frequently. Then they left the theatre. She really did have a thing for tall men but Ben Solo ruined that completely. It was dark when they left the movie so she accepted the offer of a walk home. Third mistake, and by far the worst. Good thing she was moving in a few weeks, she didn’t need the two bedroom now that Finn had found his own place. He’d been so shy about touching her hand she never saw the kiss coming. 

Wet. And gross. Entirely too much tongue. By far the worst kiss of her life. 

There was only a few seconds of shock before she shoved him away roughly, hand wiping frantically across her face to remove the excess spit. She’d been licked in the face by dogs and never been this grossed out. She looked up at him, fully prepared to rip him a new one when she saw it. He was trying to hide it but she just noticed it more. That wet spot. Really? A five second kiss? That was beyond pathetic. 

She turned and entered her building before he could say a word. The cheery wave she gave him as he started yelling was a bit much but she had a bottle of wine with her name on it. Drowning out the memories of tonight was the only acceptable option. 

 

*****

 

Strike two for the 30 something year old virgin. So tall, dark and handsome had failed spectacularly as well. She really needed to give better descriptions, this was pure torture. Finn needed a new job, his coworkers were arseholes. 

 

*****

 

She was done, her expectations were non existent. Whoever this Poe Dameron was, it couldn’t be any worse than the last two blind dates. It couldn’t, right? At least he was someone Rose chose. So the fact that he was the same height in her chunky sandals wasn’t going to bother her. Tall hadn’t worked so well lately. He was definitely the cutest so far and him being a bit of a verbal spaz was endearing rather than obnoxious. 

So they hit it off. Too well. She had learned to be cautious though. Movie was struck down immediately, she was almost worried she’d scared him off with how fast she screamed no. Thankfully he laughed when she explained, perfectly okay with her wanting to stay in a very public, very well lit place. 

Dinner it was. If anything was going to scare him off, it was food. She knew how to eat, she refused to pretend she was a rabbit. So by the time she returned from the buffet with her third plate, she expected disgust not admiration. Nor did she expect the offhand comment about how much his father would love her. Kes Dameron sounded like her kind of man, he could cook. And had taught his son all he knew. She might just enjoy getting to know Poe. 

She had learned her lesson, as much as she had enjoyed tonight, she ordered an Uber. It figured he would be the kind of guy who didn’t try and kiss her on the first date, even if she wanted him to. She did make sure he had her number, she definitely wanted a second. 

He offered to wait with her, she might as well take advantage. She leaned into him  for a simple kiss on the cheek, hoping he’d get the hint. Poe Dameron was a smart one, he got the hint. Now this man knew how to kiss.

 

*****

 

It might have taken a few more dates but it was definitely a home run. Grand slam? She was British, she didn’t know a bloody thing about baseball. Third time’s the charm then.


End file.
